swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Tusken Raiders in Mos Eisley
<< Previous Quest: If It Helps Mayor Mikdanyell Guh'rantt has told you about the recent Tusken raids in the city. You have agreed to help out, so he has sent you to speak with the person looking into the raids, Purvis Arrison. Level: 1 Reward: 150 XP Description: :Mayor Guh'rantt of Mos Eisley has sent you to veteran marksman, Purvis Arrison. Conversation with Purvis Arrison Purvis Arrison: Don't fool yourself, we are at war. The Tusken Raiders are ready to take this city, and I won't let that happen. I won't let you let that happen either. PC: What is it you want me to do? Purvis Arrison: The Tuskens are sneaky. They're living in that junk town just outside the city. I'm going to have you go out there and do some recon. PC: Can you explain a little more? Purvis Arrison: I want to know what they're up to. I want you to go scout out their little town and see what it is they're planning. PC: That's it? Purvis Arrison: Good attitude, soldier. I'm giving you a location to scout out, when you're done there I'll give you another one. You ready for this? PC: I'll do it. Purvis Arrison: Good, good. Here's the location. Prepare your report when you arrive and I'll make contact with you when you're done. Tusken Recon Level: 3 Rewards: *440 XP Description: :Purvis Arrison seems to think he's at war with the Tuskens. He's asked you to recon their junk town, just outside Mos Eisley. Recon Tusken Village Purvis sends you to the waypoint of 3902, -4718, just outside Mos Eisley. Head to the waypoint and Purvis will come over the comm-link. Purvis Arrison: Good work, soldier. That's the village all right. I want you to see if you can move around to the other side, get a good view from a different angle. I'll send you the location to check out next. Tusken Recon 2 Level: 3 Rewards: *440 XP Description: :Purvis Arrison seems to think he's at war with the Tuskens. He's asked you to recon their junk town, just outside Mos Eisley. Recon Tusken Village - 2 Purvis sends you to 4002, -4857, just a little over 150m away. The area is occuped by aggressive CL 5 Tusken zealots. When you get to the waypoint, Purvis will come over the comm-link. Purvis Arrison: You have a knack for recon. I can tell. That's good intel, soldier. I understand there's a few graveyards nearby. I'd like to know more about their terrain. Get back to work. Tusken Recon 3 Level: 4 Rewards: *786 XP Description: :Purvis Arrison seems to think he's at war with the Tuskens. He's asked you to recon their junk town, just outside Mos Eisley. Recon Tusken Village - 3 The next waypoint Purvis sends you to is about 140m away at 4134, -4829. The area is empty, so just head there and Purvis will once again come over the comm-link. Purvis Arrison: Hm, yes. That's about what I expected. While you're checking the terrain there's a ravine nearby there. I want to know more about it. Tusken Recon 4 Level: 4 Rewards: *786 XP Description: :Purvis Arrison seems to think he's at war with the Tuskens. He's asked you to recon their junk town, just outside Mos Eisley. Recon Tusken Village - 4 The waypoint that Purvis sends you to (4175, -4703) is about 140m away. There are some more Tuskens nearby, but not at the waypoint. Once you get there, Purvis will come over the comm-link for the last time. Purvis Arrison: Return to base, soldier. It's time to turn in all that information. I'll make sure you're well rewarded, too. Return to Purvis Purvis Arrison: Recon's exciting, isn't it? No, I guess it's not. So let's get down to something exciting. Combat. Are you ready to battle for Mos Eisley? PC: Battle? Seriously? Purvis Arrison: We need to do something about your attitude, soldier. I need to hear a 'Yes Sir!' '' 'PC:' Yes, sir! '''Purvis Arrison:' Good! Very good, indeed! Now, let's get you started. Here are your orders, now get out to the field. Tip: during the following tasks, you may be able to loot your first collection item starting the Tusken Valuables collection. Tusken Infestation (Zealots) Level: 5 Rewards: *1353 XP *1650 Credits Description: :The Tusken raids have been getting worse and they need your help to put them down. Kill 5 Tusken Zealots Purvis will send you back to the small junk town where you did the recon. In that little town, there will be the aggressive CL 5 Tusken zealots. Kill 5 of them and Purvis will come over the comm-link. Purvis Arrison: Well done! Now I need you to take out some of their Soldiers. They're a bit further out from Junktown and they're a bit tougher, but I think you can do it. Tusken Infestation (Soldiers) Level: 5 Rewards: *1353 XP *1650 Credits Description: :The Tusken raids have been getting worse and they need your help to put them down. Kill 5 Tusken Soldiers Actually, the Tusken Soldiers aren't any tougher than the Zealots. They are also CL 5. Kill 5 of them, and once again, Purvis will come over the comm-link. Purvis Arrison: You're a natural! I think we'll just call you The Tusken Slayer! Why, I'm sure the Tusken Warriors won't be any trouble at all for someone like you! Tusken Infestation (Warriors) Level: 8 Rewards: *2541 XP *1650 Credits Description: :The Tusken raids have been getting worse and they need your help to put them down. Incoming Message From Jabba's Palace Before you can get to the Tusken Warriors, you will be interrupted by a comm-link from Bib Fortuna. Bib Fortuna: Are you still doing tasks for the mayor? Hurry up, will you? Jabba's becoming impatient! Kill 5 Tusken Warriors The Tusken Warriors you are sent after are all CL 6, so they will provide a little more difficult than the Soldiers or Zealots. Just take out 5 of them, and this time, Mayor Mikanyell Guh'rantt will come over the comm-link. Mayor Mikanyell Guh'rantt: Purvis tells me you've done well! Come back to me and we'll finish our business. Talk to Mayor Head back to Mayor Mikdanyell Guh’rantt (3434, -4718) and speak to him. Mayor Mikanyell Guh'rantt: Thank you for your help. I may make it our of this situation with my hide intact! PC: I've taken care of the Tusken Raiders. Mayor Mikanyell Guh'rantt: So Jabba was behind their attacks? Very interesting, though I suppose I shouldn't be suprised. PC: I'm happy I could help. At this point, if you have already finished Animal Control Officer and Hoodlums, Hoodlums Everywhere, and/or if your PC is CL 10 or higher, you can move onto Short Walk. Category:Guides Category:Tatooine quests Category:Legacy Quest